


Le Papillon

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克送了努德内一件礼物。





	Le Papillon

或许是出于学者谨小慎微的习惯，努德内每日抵达戍位的时间总是比交接要求的早些，好在不耽误上轮站岗的同僚休息的同时，为自己留出几分钟大致了解些情况。

他的步态如常那样稳重庄严，走路时轻盈得几乎没有声音，穿过午后阳光照耀的冰天宫长廊时，浅棕色的头发上流淌着亚麻金色的润泽光彩。见到站在门口的盖里克，他颔首冲自己的战友行了个礼，低声询问白天里是否发生过需要注意的事情。

“没有，”盖里克笑着摇了摇头，以自己所能控制的最小音量回答着，“一切正常，你就放心吧。”方才努德内走过来时那笼罩着他周身的光芒，可真是好看极了。

“那就好，”努德内了然地点点头，对那位虽已在此站了数小时，却看上去毫无疲态的战士说，“既然我已经到了，你就快去休息吧。”

“可是还没到轮岗时间吧？”盖里克看了眼走廊上的落地钟，分针还差很小的角度才能移动到垂直。

“几分钟而已，不碍事。”说话间努德内已经站到了门边，湖绿色的眼睛里波澜不惊，被注视的人却毫无抵抗地自动让了位。

盖里克从哨位上下来后没有立即离去，执勤时间毕竟没有真正结束，他打算守在旁边等待整点钟声响起。

可只是站着又让他觉得气氛沉默得有些不自在，正想着要不要告诉努德内自己昨晚梦里的奇闻，却听见对方比他先出了声。

“那是个蛾子。”努德内像是忽然想起来般，声音低低地说。

“呃？”正回味着美梦的盖里克没有立即反应过来，他重复了一遍对方话中的关键词，“蛾子？”

“就是你上次送我的，它不是蝴蝶，是只蛾子。”努德内尽量简短地回答着，执勤时说话不太妥，他本以为盖里克会明白自己指的是什么。

盖里克动了动嘴唇，分针与时针却在此刻双双走到了准点，发出“咔嗒”的声音。他看见努德朝走廊那边偏了下额头，明白他在暗示自己赶紧离开，只得把想说的话全都咽了回去，抬手做了个不太到位的告别礼，转身朝着走廊的尽头走去。

竟然是蛾子吗？这可实在是太尴尬了。

随着步伐的前进不断在心中浮现的是努德内那张面无表情的脸，说出“蛾子”这词的时候他的声音里含着难以捉摸的情绪，盖里克猜想那位聪明的魔法师心里肯定在暗自嘲笑自己的愚蠢，什么样的傻子才会连蛾子和蝴蝶都分不清，还把它当做礼物送人？

可它明明看起来很漂亮。盖里克叹了口气，有些不甘心地想着，那可是他这辈子见过的最好看的——就算它是蛾子吧，可也远胜过他所知的一切蝴蝶。

它在某个夜晚如流星般忽然从窗外飞到盖里克的房间里，然后坠落至地板上不再动弹。它的翅膀是美玉般的碧绿色，带着浅淡的微蓝色调，在灯光下散发着宝石般的光彩，让这位战士想起努德内那双美丽的绿眼睛。

可蛾子再漂亮也终究不是蝴蝶，蝴蝶是美好的生活在阳光下的令人向往的，而蛾子却是在黑夜里出现的惹人厌恶的，这两种生物的差别在盖里克眼里，就如耗子与毛丝栗鼠那么大。

也许，就跟自己一厢情愿所认定的友谊那样，自己满心欢喜想要传递给对方的感情，在对方眼里其实并不是什么美好值得珍惜的东西。努德内那样的学者或许还是更喜欢跟奥默里克那样的聪明人交好，而不是选择自己这样连蝴蝶和蛾子都分不清的人做朋友。

而这所谓的“朋友”二字，细想起来也不过是场意外的合作后，他并未向对方确认过的单方面认定。

努德内那时要前往野外采集某种地处危险的样本，泽菲兰则坚持让他带人同行。考虑到那位法师平日不爱交际，恐怕没什么可以求助的对象，总骑士长便指派正好闲得发慌的盖里克承担护卫任务。

仔细回忆起来，那位独来独往惯了的法师当时有过明确推辞，最后不得不答应带跟自己同行，也并不是出于信任或者友爱，而是他当时根本别无选择，作为骑士团的成员他不能抗拒来自总骑士长的安排。

再想想那次外勤沿途所发生的事情，盖里克感到脸颊有些发烫，即使最后任务完成得非常圆满，以至于自己在归来的途中就将那些因自己缺乏常识而产生的节外生枝忘得干干净净，可当时给对方添过不少麻烦却也是事实。

或许他从那时起就根本烦透了自己，只是出于礼貌才无法直接表明态度。两人今后作为同僚还要相处很长的时间，直接下逐客令把关系搞僵可不是聪明人会采取的做法。

所以他告诉我那是个蛾子，盖里克有所感悟地想着，把蛾子当做蝴蝶送人，如同把耗子当做毛丝栗鼠放在礼盒里，友谊怎么想都只能终结于此。而他说得直截了当毫无委婉，意图再明显不过。

更何况他们先前的相处也并不融洽。努德内像是特别讨厌自己的接触般，说话做事都总是保持着得体有礼的距离，仿佛他们间横亘着无形的空气墙，是他不希望盖里克越过去的。

盖里克是豪爽直率的战士，他所认知的友谊就是大伙儿热闹地挤在骑兵火炉前，相互从对方的杯子里饮酒，从对方手里抢肉吃，是跟战友在见面时热情拥抱，是在出征祝福与得胜幸存时的彼此亲吻，是在在严寒中依偎着取暖，是在夜晚挤在一起谈天，相互蹭着打闹没有半点的距离。

泽菲兰总长已是十分稳重自持的性格，可他对自己的亲密接受得极其自然。他们作为神殿骑士出征时曾在雪夜中盖过同张被子取暖，泽菲兰那时不但没有回避自己的亲近，还伸手替他掖紧边角挡风。

即便是傲慢又喜欢瞧不起人，还偶尔跟自己干架的格里诺，也不会在协同作战后推开自己笑着搭上他肩头的手臂，平时你来我往的拳脚招呼和谁也不让谁的嘴仗，反而更接近坦荡亲密的范畴。

可努德内就表现得跟他们完全不同，他从不明说拒绝自己的示好，但身体的回避比声音更直接，每次只要自己靠近，他都会巧妙地避开。

盖里克打心眼里欣赏努德内这样的聪明人，十分希望能跟他成为朋友，性格大大咧咧的他这辈子都没在人际方面花过这么多心思。送出那份礼物时，他曾期许着它能飞跃彼此间那仿佛无形的墙壁，稍稍拉近彼此间的距离，好让对方别那么抗拒自己。却没想到，它的出现不是新的开始，而是意味着结束。

果然蛾子就是不祥的东西。盖里克最后叹了口气，那蛾子翅膀上的珍珠色斑点仿佛嘲笑他般在眼前明晃晃的，他曾觉得它们很美，像月亮般皎洁，此时却只感到刺眼难受。

以后受伤还是去找奥默里克吧，没事就别去叨扰那位学者的清净了，盖里克在心里默默地想着，步伐僵硬得如木偶般机械。

种种平日里没作多想的点滴细节在他心里堆积，逐渐加重扩散形成令人窒息的气压，胸里闷闷的好像暴风雨来临前那死气沉沉的空气，没有狂风，没有闪电，没有雷鸣，却让这位平日里开朗如朝霞的战士眼睛里蒙上了阴霾。

他不想回房间休息，漫无目的地闲逛着经过花园，发现格里诺站在阳光下挥舞着大斧锻炼，黝黑的皮肤上汗水如溪流般纵横。那豪迈恣意的样子让盖里克觉得心情舒爽了些，便遥遥地朝那位战士打了声招呼，走到花园里与他做了个伴。

然而生活就是这样戏剧，许多的事情再怎么样渴望都不会如人意，而有的想法只在潜意识里预演一次，就会不受控制地变成现实。盖里克方才刚刚假设过自己受伤的事情，便在几场顶多只能算是热身的比试后弄伤了腿。

“你今天出门没带脑子吗？”格里诺不是对人情体察入微的人，否则他早该发现盖里克脸上洋溢的笑容有些勉强，强打起来的精神中藏着难以掩饰的困顿，眼睛里的情绪低沉得如重云压城。

“带了，只是有些累。”盖里克摇摇头，若无其事地说。

这家伙今天绝对是哪里出了问题，格里诺心想，否则他该大声地反驳自己，而不是坐在那跟个被欺负了的小姑娘一样垂头低语。虽说自己平日没少骂这个欠揍的家伙，但作为战友他对盖里克也没怀着什么真情实感的恶意，至少没有讨厌到连对方受伤都懒得管的地步。

格里诺恶狠狠地骂了句脏话，斧子往身后一别，对盖里克说：“走，我带你去找努德内治治。”

“别，不能去！”盖里克不假思索地脱口拒绝，发现格里诺望向自己的眼睛里逐渐浮现出宛若看疯子的神情，才想起来要替自己找个借口，“努德内现在没空，我们还是去找奥默里克吧。”

“你到底是真傻还是装傻？”格里诺没好气地白了他一眼，“奥默里克刚刚经过这里时还跟你问好了，他下轮当值眼下估计早到了教皇陛下门口，而努德内刚好执勤完，他才是有空的。”

“那他现在肯定很累了，就让努德内先休息下吧？我们去找——”盖里克本来想说教皇厅内还有很多白魔法师担任圣职者，可格里诺粗暴地打断了他的话。

“努德内，找他不是正好吗？”格里诺声音忽然响亮起来，说得半分不容置疑。

盖里克还想推辞，抬起头来却发现格里诺方才念出那个名字时并不是建议，而是对名字主人的呼唤。

“下午好，两位，”努德内刚从冰天宫上层下来，正经过花园打算回自己研究室去，便听见有人叫自己名字，“你们在训练吗？”

“这家伙腿受伤了，你快给他治疗治疗。”格里诺抱着手臂，用下巴指着半躺在地上的盖里克说，“顺便帮他瞧瞧脑子，我看他今天下午就没正常过。”

努德内闻言快步走到花园里，皱着眉头在盖里克身边蹲下，仔细地替他检查腿上的伤势，片刻之后他露出松了口气的表情，手指轻轻地动了动，施展出足以缓和疼痛的治愈魔法，抬起头来对格里诺说：“没有伤到骨头，也没有伤到神经，只要好好治疗，明天就能恢复得差不多了。”

“切，谁管他。”格里诺望着天，说得满不在乎，却又继续问了，“那现在要做什么？”

“到我那去吧，我给你好好治疗下。”努德内说话时眼睛转向盖里克，见对方的表情中似有隐约推辞的含义，只好耐心地补充着，“刚刚的魔法只能帮你镇痛，彻底的治疗要将你铠甲脱掉才行。”

温和的魔法让盖里克有瞬间恍惚，觉得努德内望向自己的那双眼睛是如此澄澈友好，好像春日里的溪水般令人舒适。等他再回过神来时，已经被格里诺不由分说地架起身子，动作并不温柔地搬到努德内研究室里那张窄床上，背对着自己的白魔法师正小心翼翼地替自己卸去腿甲。

“你怎么不先好好休息下再去训练？”努德内的手在盖里克腿上轻轻地捏着，沿途散发着治愈魔法柔和的微光。以他的经验，这样的伤多半是自己疏忽所致，而最容易导致疏忽的便是疲惫。从两班轮岗的间隔来推断，盖里克多半是没有回去休息就直接开始了训练。

枕头与被单闻起来有隐约的薄荷味，令盖里克想起那蛾子淡绿色的翅膀，他有些没底气地回答：“我觉得不是很累。”

努德内仿佛是叹息般笑了笑，他知道这位战士平日是什么性格，料想自己再怎么劝他注意劳逸结合，转过身去他也是会忘的，便不再说什么话，只专注着自己手上的工作。可对方不肯移开的视线让他觉得有些脸热，只好又转过去对盖里克说：“不如趁现在闭闭眼睛吧。”

“很抱歉。”盖里克忽然说，话音出口后他才意识到自己说了什么，有些后悔没管住自己的嘴，却已然覆水难收。

“嗯？”努德内的眼睑如蝶羽般扇了扇，流露出困惑的神情，片刻之后又露出了然的表情，“没事的，治疗本来就是我的工作。”

“不，我不是在说这个，”盖里克一副破罐子破摔的表情，先是望着天花板，又忽然将身子撑起来些，最后干脆搭上努德内放在自己腿上的手，感到的掌心传来瞬间的颤动，如捏着只想要逃跑的蝴蝶般，“很抱歉我把蛾子当做蝴蝶送给了你。”

努德内的眼睛里疑惑更深，他想要从盖里克的眼睛里找寻答案却没有结果，沉默着思考几秒后，他十分不解地问：“蝴蝶和蛾子有什么区别吗？”

“没有吗？”对方的反应跟盖里克所想的截然不同，倒让他有些不知所措，他表情有些夸张地强调着，“有的吧？蝴蝶跟蛾子完全不是一种东西吧？”

“从种类上来说确实不同，”努德内认为自己没有办法否认这点，但他隐隐感觉对方所说的“不同”另有所指，犹豫着不知道该不该问，最后只试探着说，“就好像牡丹与芍药，虽然不同种却外形相似，很容易混淆。”换了个更为轻松的表情后，他继续说，“可就算弄错也不是什么严重的事情，没必要道歉的。”

“可是大家都只喜欢蝴蝶啊，蛾子是很招人讨厌的东西吧？”盖里克垂着眼问，音调也仿佛耷拉着般不复平时的高昂。

“原来你是在因为这个困扰吗？”努德内轻声笑了出来，对素来神情淡漠的学者而言，这可并不常见。

对方那比美丽的蛾子还罕见的笑容让盖里克一时失语，他看着那位白魔法师离开床边，走到堆放着各种纸张和书籍的桌前，自上方那陈列着各种物件的小架子上取下一块木板，又重新走回到自己视野近处。等靠得近了，战士才发现对方手里拿着的是镶嵌着透明玻璃的标本盒，里面静静停驻的正是那只翠绿色的蛾子。

它是那么的美丽纤巧，颜色仿佛碧玉雕琢成般青翠，散发着细腻的光泽，直到现在盖里克都有些不敢相信它真的是只蛾子，它怎么看都该是蝴蝶的。

“依你之见，蝴蝶和蛾子的区别在哪里呢？”努德内见盖里克目不转睛地盯着，便将那精致的标本盒交在了他手里，重新继续着方才中断的治疗，淡绿色的光辉自他之间若隐若现，温柔的以太如蝴蝶的磷粉般洒落在有些淤青的皮肤上。

“蝴蝶白天出来，蛾子晚上飞。蝴蝶都很好看，蛾子……除了这只外其他都很丑。”肯定没有这么简单，但既然对方问了，盖里克只好硬着头皮回答。这只漂亮的蛾子正是晚上飞进来的，它美丽的外表太具有迷惑性，不然自己早该意识到晚上进屋的它不可能是蝴蝶。

听了盖里克的话，努德内的眼睛里泛起无声的笑意来，仿佛那只美丽蛾子的鳞片落进他眼睛般，翠绿色的水光中有什么在熠熠生辉。他就以这样的表情问道：“这就是你把它错认为蝴蝶的原因吗？因为它美丽？”

“是，是的。”盖里克羞赧地点点头，他从不知道蛾子也可以这么好看的，“我觉得它很漂亮，猜想你或许会喜欢。”

“你猜对了，我确实十分喜欢。”说到这里，努德内的手稍稍停了下，望着盖里克的眸子里润着真诚，“谢谢你把它送给我。”

“哎？蛾子你也喜欢吗？”盖里克有些不敢相信地问。

“蛾子或是蝴蝶有什么关系呢？”努德内轻笑着反问，细碎的额发微微晃动着，投下的阴影中是那双淡绿色的眼睛。正是这对眸子的颜色让盖里克产生将那份礼物送给他的想法，只可惜它们的主人并未察觉这点，“如你所说，它很美丽不是吗？”

“是啊，不管是蝴蝶还是蛾子，我都没见过这么漂亮的。”盖里克的手指自那标本盒的边缘摩挲而过，木质的棱边与玻璃板的大小都十分合适，应是为它量身制作的，就连装饰用的线条都选用了与之相称的淡银色。

“既然它的美丽令你赞叹，干嘛还要在意它究竟是蝴蝶还是蛾子呢？”努德内说话的声音轻得像蝶翼振翅的微风，却扇动着令人舒爽的气息，好像露水与草叶的味道。“更何况我从来不觉得蛾子就该被人讨厌，哪怕是以世俗的审美来看，它们也有自己值得欣赏的地方。”

“比如说什么呢？”盖里克好奇地抬眼问，他想起这位白魔法师是出类拔萃的学者，聪明的人对事情的看法总该有些不一样。

“与蝴蝶锤状的触须不同，蛾子的触须是羽毛形，抖动起来就像是含羞草的叶片，又轻盈又细腻，”努德内伸出指尖，在那蛾子深色的羽须上点了点，又移动到它的身体上，“并且它们体表的磷粉更多，看起来毛茸茸的可爱极了，不带着偏见去看的话，按理说都是很讨人喜欢的特质。”

盖里克认真地端详着那静谧栖息在灯光下透明玻璃板内的美丽生物，视线在它蕾丝般的触须与粉末质感的身体上来回游移着，终于确信了对方应该是真的喜欢它，脸上逐渐地弥漫起开心地笑容来，说话的声音也恢复以往的爽朗：“很高兴你能喜欢它。”

“朋友送的礼物，我怎么可能不喜欢呢？”努德内注意到盖里克皮肤表面的红肿已经消退大半，声音听上去也恢复了精神，洋溢着喜悦与热烈。

“哎？你刚刚说我们是朋友吗？”盖里克有些惊讶地问，努德内将这个词说得干脆直接，表情镇定得仿佛那是他最熟悉的魔法咒语。而这个词也的确如有魔力般，盖里克觉得自己的伤，皮肉里的和心里的，都在那清脆的音节落进耳里时瞬间痊愈。

“是啊，”努德内背对着回答得轻松自然，发现对方半晌没什么反应，想到自己过去在人际交往中的表现，忽然感到某种不自信，有些忐忑地转过来问，“难道你认为不是吗？”

“不不不，”盖里克拼命地摇头，眼睛里晃出了水光，看起来晶莹透亮，又有些可爱天真，“我想跟你做最好的那种朋友。”

“你认为怎么样才算最好的那种朋友呢？”努德内宝石般的绿眼睛在认真请教问题时愈发盈亮光彻。

“就……”万千词语在盖里克的脑海中闪过，如零落的雪片般纷乱，最后他的目光落到手里那美丽的蛾子上，定定地看了几秒后，忽然想通了，嘴角勾起快乐的笑意。

是蝴蝶还是蛾子都不重要，怎么样的相处形式才算最好的朋友也不重要，重要的是他们现在是朋友，今后也将继续成为朋友，这才是真正重要的事情。

努德内见他欲言又止，却猜不透这位平日憨直的战士此时在想什么，只好静静地等着他告诉自己答案。

“……就是像我们现在这样的，”盖里克微笑着回答，眼睛里的暖意如太阳般浓厚，“像现在这样就很好了。”

“嗯。”努德内点点头，看了眼对方手里那美丽的蛾子，忽然伸手将它夺了过来，并对满脸错愕的战士说，“再不休息的话你就要到晚上的圆桌会议上去打瞌睡了，我的朋友。”

“知道啦！”盖里克以微笑回报对方的关心，说着便要起身去拿自己的腿甲，可只挪了挪腿，便被努德内伸手重新按回了床上。

“你腿不方便就别乱动，”努德内边说边扯过被子搭在对方身上，像是察觉到自己声音有些过于严厉，又稍稍缓和了下语调，对那因为瞳色的缘故总看起来分外委屈的战士说，“就在这里睡吧，我陪着你不好吗？”

“好，朋友的话我怎么敢不听呢？”盖里克满脸认命地乖乖躺好，心里却灿烂得如晨光初现的黎明。

视线中是努德内捧着标本盒重新朝着书桌走去的背影，看见那美丽的蛾子被珍惜它的学者安放在置物架最中间的位置，盖里克轻松舒服地闭上眼睛，表情幸福地进入满目翠绿如草芽如深春的梦中世界。

2018-12-30


End file.
